


Dirt

by FyrMaiden



Series: 2013 Klaine Advent [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine used to keep a blog. Kurt thinks it's hilarious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt

It starts early. Blaine is just exiting the subway when his phone chimes a text from Kurt. _Sometimes I wonder what felt would feel like. You know. There._ He stops dead and stares at the message, and then apologises profusely and sincerely to the man who walks into him. _Um_ , he texts back, _Baby, it’s way too before coffee for - what?!_ Kurt doesn’t respond.

In fact, Kurt doesn’t respond for hours. Blaine is in class when his phone buzzes again. He doesn’t think he’s being watched, so he checks the message. _Sometimes I wonder how easy it would be to accidentally proposition cute deaf girls with ASL._ The hand that slaps down in front of him causes him to drop his phone. When it’s recovered, he shoves it to the bottom of his bag and tries to forget that it exists. 

He considers responding after classes, asking Kurt exactly what is happening, but he has a standing workout and a beer after date with Sam. It’s on his schedule, which is carefully taped to the refrigerator door (and synced with Kurt’s calendar, because it made aligning date nights so much easier if they could see when one another would be free). He’s in the middle of shoving his bag into into a locker when his phone trills again. _I think I’m kind of turned on by Sam and chapstick. Is that weird?_ Blaine feels his blush go down his neck, and resolutely does not look at Sam for the next 15 minutes. 

He’s almost back at the loft when his phone rings and Kurt’s face lights up the screen. “Kurt,” he breathes, and Kurt passes over a greeting entirely.

“There’s always one girl, right?” he says instead. “At least one. When I was 15, I figured maybe, in another life, it could have been Rachel. But now I think maybe it’s more a mix of Santana and Tina. Maybe I just like bitchiness?”

And that’s when it registers. Kurt has found the link to his old blog, probably in his browser history. Blaine huffs a laugh and bows his head. Kurt’s voice is amused now, “Blaine Devon Anderson, did you honestly call me a gossipy bitch?" 

"Maybe?” he edges, “Or - maybe it depends how offended you are? I mean, you should hear the thoughts I didn’t write down." 

Kurt hums, and is quiet for a moment, and then makes a shocked sound at him down the phone. "Well, you can apologise for some of these thoughts with your mom’s mac and cheese.”

Blaine’s laughter bubbles inside of him, and he grins brightly. Mac and cheese. He doubles back for cheese, bouncing on the balls of his feet.


End file.
